Questions de projections
by Zephineange
Summary: Depuis une semaine, les nuits au manoir Xavier sont loin d'être de tout repos, au grand dam des adolescents qui y résident. Le temps est venu de prendre son courage à deux mains et de parler à Charles de son petit problème de projections...


**Questions de projections**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Une fois terminé le défi que je m'étais lancé pour l'Avent et qui m'a pris mine de rien pas mal de temps, j'ai pu enfin reprendre (et surtout terminer), cette fic que j'ai commencée il y a de cela trois ans. À force de la continuer petit bout par petit bout, elle n'avait plus tellement de cohérence, et du coup je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je me décide à la remanier et à la finir une bonne fois pour toute ! XD D'autant que le couple Charles/Erik est un de mes couples préférés, et que je me suis récemment rendue compte que la seule chose que j'avais écrite sur eux ne me satisfaisait pas vraiment, ce qui était dommage.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et que vous serez indulgents envers le lemon, qui est le premier que j'écris de manière aussi détaillée (même si on ne vas pas se mentir, ce n'est pas extrêmement explicite non plus), et mon premier aussi long. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la multitude de gens qui ont pris part à la construction de l'univers des X-Men et dont je ne connais pas tous les noms... ^^'

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et à Gentiane94 qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de me relire et de m'aider à vous donner cette histoire sous sa meilleure forme. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em> « Oh Charles... Je vais te faire crier tellement fort que même tes petits copains coincés d'Oxford t'entendront de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. »<em>

Raven se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, tâchant sans succès de chasser de son esprit les images dérangeantes qui s'y trouvaient afin de pouvoir s'endormir. Le fait que son frère soit sans doute le télépathe le plus puissant que la Terre ait jamais porté pouvait avoir ses avantages, notamment pour entrer dans certaines boîtes branchées, mais en l'occurrence, elle aurait mille fois préféré que Charles n'ait qu'une mutation banale voire pas de mutation du tout. Car si en temps normal il arrivait relativement bien, et même parfaitement bien s'il fallait être honnête, à l'utiliser, parfois il en perdait totalement le contrôle.

En vérité, ceci n'arrivait que très rarement. Il tenait très bien l'alcool, trop bien pour la santé de son foie si vous vouliez l'avis de Raven, même dans les moments de douleur intense il arrivait à se maîtriser et il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un qui lui fasse à ce point perdre la tête. Enfin, elle disait rarement, mais ça c'était avant qu'un certain mutant au regard magnétique ne lui montre qu'il n'avait peut-être pas cherché dans la bonne catégorie de personnes pour tirer son coup, voire même pas dans le bon genre. Et ça pour le lui montrer il le lui avait montré. De toutes les manières possibles. Et à répétitions qui plus est. Depuis une semaine, Charles avait battu tous ses records de ce point de vue là, et grâce à sa merveilleuse mutation, sa soeur y avait assisté en direct. Il prenait tellement son pied qu'invariablement il finissait par agir comme une véritable antenne radio, et émettait tout ce qu'il ressentait, dans les moindres détails.

Raven soupira et étouffa un cri d'impuissance dans son oreiller. Et dire qu'elle supportait déjà dans la journée les démonstrations d'affection souvent un peu trop enthousiastes de son frère envers Erik, voilà maintenant qu'elle devait affronter les parties de jambes en l'air débridées qui se tenaient chaque nuit entre les deux mutants. C'était à se demander s'ils ne se dopaient pas un peu pour tenir la cadence.

De toute manière, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Pas qu'elle ne se réjouisse pas que son frère ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui semblait lui correspondre, mais elle se sentait très mal d'assister à ce genre de scènes, c'était son frère quand même ! Pas simplement n'importe quel type sexy se faisant prendre par un autre type sexy. Raven grimaça devant la direction que prenaient ses pensées. Voilà à quoi menait le manque de sommeil, elle en venait presque à trouver ce genre de scène excitante. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une solution. Qu'elle en parle à Charles. Mais d'abord, elle devait voir avec les autres si eux aussi étaient affectés par les « projections » de son frère. Elle se sentirait tout de même plus rassurée s'ils y allaient à plusieurs.

Ravie de la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, Raven se cala sous sa couette et ferma les yeux. Charles et Erik semblaient en avoir fini avec le premier round, elle avait environ un quart d'heure avant que le deuxième ne commence, et il y avait plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle soit endormie d'ici là.

_« Je veux que tu me prennes, Erik, je veux que tu me baises, je veux te sentir en moi pendant des jours, et me souvenir de ta queue à chaque fois que je poserai mon cul sur une chaise. »_

Hank rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il assistait à ce genre de « spectacle », et c'était de pire en pire. Dès la première fois il s'était dit que le professeur devait avoir du mal à contrôler sa mutation mais il avait pensé que ça passerait vite, que le dérapage devait avoir eu lieu à cause de la nouveauté de la chose, que ça ne durerait pas. Théoriquement, ça se tenait. Malheureusement, les évènements lui avaient prouvé le contraire.

Non seulement le professeur continuait à envoyer des images dans son esprit par accident, mais en plus il semblait se lâcher de plus en plus et perdre le contrôle de plus en plus vite. Les deux mutants avaient de plus en plus d'imagination et le pauvre Hank avait bien du mal à ne pas rougir de certaines choses qu'ils faisaient... Qui aurait cru ça du professeur ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été un saint à l'Université, loin de là, mais maintenant qu'il était leur mentor il aurait dû se calmer. Non ?

En entendant dans sa tête un gémissement bien plus fort que les autres, Hank rougit de plus belle. Il fallait vraiment que ça cesse maintenant. Il se sentait affreusement mal d'être le témoin de telles scènes, sans parler des répercussions désastreuses qu'elles avaient sur la qualité de son sommeil et sur sa concentration. Et lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à un des deux mutants et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leurs ébats nocturnes, il était sûr que ça se voyait sur son visage.

Bien sûr, il aurait suffit qu'il aille voir le professeur – et certainement pas Erik, il tenait à sa vie – pour lui expliquer le problème, et tout serait sans doute rapidement revenu à la normale, mais il n'osait pas. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à y penser sans rougir, il se voyait très mal aller en parler à l'homme qu'il considérait comme un véritable mentor. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul touché ? À bien y réfléchir, ça semblait même logique que tout le monde dans le manoir soit victime des projections du professeur. Il suffisait qu'il le fasse comprendre aux autres et ils iraient tous ensemble. Ce serait bien moins gênant comme ça. Surtout qu'Alex n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, il ne risquerait pas de rougir comme une pucelle en en parlant lui. Hank aurait souhaité avoir plus de facilité à s'exprimer dans ce domaine, ça l'aurait sans doute aidé à attirer l'attention d'une certaine ravissante mutante...

Entendant les gémissements s'espacer puis disparaître, Hank finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, avec à l'esprit une peau d'un bleu profond et des yeux couleur d'or...

_« Charles... Mon Charles... Charlescharlescharles...  
><em>

_- Erik ! »_

Sean enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en chantonnant ses tables de multiplication. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait plus très long maintenant. Au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Sean avait fait le tour de toutes les chansons, comptines et autres poésies qu'il avait apprises à un moment de sa vie, il avait récité trois fois tous ses cours, et en était réduit à faire des opérations mathématiques pour sortir de sa tête les cris, les gémissements et les phrases obscènes ou affectueuses qu'il entendait.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de sa vie. La première fois que c'était arrivé, il s'était dit qu'il avait un problème, qu'il devait être mentalement dérangé pour rêver de deux _hommes adultes _faisant _ça_. Puis c'était arrivé une autre fois, et une autre encore, et il avait su que le problème ne devait pas venir de lui mais plutôt du professeur lui-même, puisqu'il semblait être toujours dans sa tête. Cela dit, maintenant qu'il savait, c'était encore pire car il n'agissait plus de déviances étranges mais d'espionnage de la vie privée de deux figures paternelles. C'était affreux, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter les images, et à chaque fois qu'il les regardait dans la journée, il se sentait coupable. Et c'était de pire en pire en plus.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose mais quoi ? Aller directement en parler au professeur ? Il ne finirait jamais sa phrase, ce n'était même pas la peine. À Erik ? Autant se tirer une balle, ce serait plus rapide et moins douloureux. En parler aux autres ? Il y avait toujours une chance qu'il soit le seul concerné, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air stupide, surtout devant Alex, qui n'hésiterait pas à se moquer de lui. En parler à Moira ? Il était peut-être un peu obtus parfois, mais il avait clairement compris qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour le professeur, ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait aucune chance... Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle dormait en ville, pour être moins excentrée, et non pas au manoir.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution. La situation devenait intenable mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là, peut-être que s'il arrivait à faire comprendre subtilement aux autres le problème, ceux-ci viendraient à son aide en lui disant qu'ils avaient le même, mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il soit subtil. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son cas. Il soupira profondément pour la dixième fois de la nuit, et se retourna encore dans son lit.

Apparemment ça c'était calmé, il allait peut-être enfin réussir à s'endormir. Avec un peu de chance, la nuit porterait conseil et le lendemain, il saurait exactement quoi faire. Mais honnêtement il en doutait.

_« Ich liebe dich._

_- Je sais, je t'aime aussi. »_

Alex fronça fortement les sourcils. Tâchant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas salir ses draps, il attrapa la boîte de mouchoirs qui était sur sa table de chevet entreprit de s'essuyer le ventre et la main. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il avait renouvelé son matériel masturbatoire, oui, il considérait cela de manière distinguée, et que son esprit lui fournissait des images assez réalistes de deux hommes, visiblement en train de prendre du bon temps. Il s'était assez rapidement rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Magneto et du Professeur, mais ça ne l'avait pas gêné outre mesure. D'une part il se savait bi, et d'autre part c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur des personnes de sa connaissance. Même s'il n'avait pas encore réussi à décider si le fait qu'il s'agisse de figures paternelles soit perturbant ou excitant.

Par contre, ce qui était légèrement surprenant, c'était que ses fantasmes se terminaient rarement par des déclarations d'amour. À la rigueur au début, pour se mettre dans une ambiance romantique, pourquoi pas. Mais à la fin ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensait, le point de vue était bizarre aussi. Il commençait à avoir une certaine expérience en la matière, ses quelques mois passés en centre de détention pour mineurs y étant peut-être pour quelque chose, et il savait qu'il préférait nettement ne rien se prendre dans les fesses. Pour rester poli. Et le fait que dans le fantasme qu'il avait de manière récurrente depuis une semaine il occupait toujours la place de celui qui était en dessous était quand même carrément bizarre.

En conclusion, Alex jugea que quelque chose clochait dans cette affaire. D'autant qu'il semblait de jamais réellement contrôler ce qui se passait au cours du-dit fantasme, ce qui, bien que fort utile lorsque l'on voulait se concentrer sur les mouvements de sa main, n'en restait pas moins étrange puisque c'était censé être une production mentale qu'il inventait. À moins que... Alex s'immobilisa brusquement, avant de sourire comme un maniaque. À moins que ce ne soit vrai évidemment. Et qu'il ne s'agisse pas de fantasmes mais des pensées d'un certain professeur télépathe qui perdait les pédales en prenant son pied. Tout faisait sens désormais, le point de vue, le fait qu'il ne contrôle rien...

Le blond laissa échapper un petit ricanement en secouant la tête et en lançant adroitement les mouchoirs froissés en boule dans la poubelle près de son bureau. Eh bien, il en connaissait deux qui ne s'embêtaient pas... Son rire redoubla d'intensité quand il se prit à penser qu'il ne devait pas être le seul dans le manoir à recevoir de telles projections. Rien que l'idée de Hank et de Sean rougissant sous leurs oreillers le faisait repartir de plus belle. Il avait hâte de leur en toucher deux mots à table demain tiens, rien que pour voir la tête qu'ils feraient.

Alex rabattit la couverture sur lui et se réinstalla sur son oreiller, avant de s'endormir un sourire légèrement inquiétant aux lèvres.

o0o

Le lendemain matin, les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tous s'observaient à la dérobée, trois tâchant de savoir si oui ou non ils étaient les seuls à avoir fait des rêves bizarres ces derniers temps et l'un riant sous cape. Finalement Raven, exaspérée par les regards furtifs et les nerfs à vif à cause de la fatigue, demanda :

« Histoire de vérifier que je ne suis pas atteinte d'une sorte de variante fraternelle du complexe d'Œdipe, je peux savoir qui de vous ne dort plus depuis une semaine ? »

Deux mains se levèrent tandis qu'Alex se contentait de continuer à beurrer son toast. Sean soupira bruyamment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis rassuré les gars, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je finissais par me poser des questions sur ma sexualité.

- Donc on fait tous les mêmes rêves ? Par exemple cette nuit, vous avez bien vu mon frère se faire... »

Raven s'arrêta, et jeta un regard significatif aux trois autres.

« Prendre violemment sur son bureau ouais. Et c'était contre un mur la nuit dernière.

- Merci pour le tact Alex... Je te signale quand même qu'on parle de mon frangin là. Si tu pouvais être un petit peu moins direct, j'apprécierais grandement. »

Alex haussa les épaules en souriant et Sean se mit à rire nerveusement. De son côté, Hank fronça les sourcils et reprit plus sérieusement.

« Le seul truc, c'est qu'on ne sait pas si c'est réel, ou si ça se passe juste dans la tête du professeur...

- Je pense que c'est réel, répondit Raven. Charles étant un homme comme les autres, ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas fait ce genre de rêve avant. Et comme je vis sous le même toit que lui depuis longtemps, je le saurais s'il me les faisait partager. Il doit vraiment perdre le contrôle pour nous bombarder comme ça.

- Ça se tient. Mais c'est étrange que ça n'arrive que maintenant. Je veux dire, il a déjà dû le...faire avec des filles avant non ? Pourquoi ça ne lui est jamais arrivé ? demanda Hank, désirant, en bon scientifique qu'il était, plus de précisions sur cette affaire.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on soit en train de parler de la vie sexuelle de mon frère tous les quatre autour d'une table comme on parlerait de la météo, grimaça Raven.

- Personnellement, je préfère en parler avec vous que de la voir en direct toutes les nuits, répliqua Sean en secouant la tête comme pour chasser des images dérangeantes.

- Ça se discute, répondit Alex l'air de réfléchir. J'ai quand même noté deux-trois trucs qui pourraient peut-être me servir plus tard... Genre ce qu'ils ont fait avec les cordes du rideau et les petites cuillères mardi, ça avait l'air sympa, finit-il en attrapant le beurre de cacahuètes.

- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire par pitié...gémit sourdement Raven en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. »

Alex ricana, fier d'avoir mis son amie mal à l'aise, mais Hank se porta aussitôt à son secours.

« Ça te plairait si tu voyais tes parents faire le « truc avec les cuillères » toi ? »

Alex haussa nonchalamment les épaules mais ne répliqua pas, et Raven lança un regard reconnaissant à Hank qui fit rougir ce dernier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, ça ne résout toujours pas le problème, reprit-il. Comment va-t-on faire pour leur en parler ? Parce que je ne tiendrais pas une autre semaine à ce rythme là.

- Tout à fait d'accord, enchaîna Raven. Mais autant ça ne me gêne qu'un peu de toucher deux mots à Charles au sujet de rêves embarrassants, autant ça me met franchement mal à l'aise de faire de même avec Erik.

- La conversation risquerait d'être épique en effet, commença Alex d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille, « Excuse-moi Magneto, ça te dérangerait de baiser le professeur moins violemment la prochaine fois ? Personnellement j'apprécie assez le spectacle mais les autres ne sont pas d'accord. »

- ALEX ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les trois autres adolescents.

Alex se contenta de faire un petit sourire en coin et d'attaquer à pleines dents son deuxième toast.

« On parle de moi ? » demanda une voix bien connue sur le seuil de la cuisine.

Les quatre autres se figèrent, et Charles se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre une tasse et une théière qu'il remplit d'eau chaude avant d'y faire infuser un sachet d'Earl Grey. Puis il vint s'asseoir à table à côté de sa sœur, qu'il embrassa sur la joue. Raven, les joues rosies par la gêne, se racla la gorge avant de demander innocemment à son frère s'il avait passé une bonne nuit.

« Plutôt oui. En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que depuis une semaine, conclut-il en souriant. Et vous ? » demanda-t-il en interrogeant du regard les adolescents et en se servant une tasse de thé.

Les quatre mutants s'entre-regardèrent, puis Raven commença prudemment :

« Et bien en fait... Comment dire... Nous voulions te parler d'un truc, tu sais, concernant le fait que quand tu perds le contrôle, parfois tu... »

La porte qui donnait sur le jardin s'ouvrit alors, et entra la dernière personne que Raven désirait voir pour finir sa tirade : Erik. Revenant de son jogging. Elle s'interrompit brutalement et jeta un regard paniqué aux autres. Erik, inconscient du malaise qu'il venait d'installer, se servit une tasse de café puis s'adossa au comptoir pour la siroter tranquillement.

« Parfois je quoi ? demanda Charles en incitant sa sœur à continuer.

- Tu... Non, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. »

Charles lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais n'insista pas. Après un petit silence qui ne fut gênant que pour les quatre adolescents, il se leva pour aller mettre des toasts supplémentaires à chauffer. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Erik qui, chose rare, sourit sans avoir l'air d'un psychopathe et regarda le télépathe d'une manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier de tendre si elle n'avait pas appartenu à quelqu'un qui pouvait vous tuer en trente secondes. Vingt quand il était en forme.

La fin du petit-déjeuner fut assez silencieuse, et entrecoupée de raclements de gorge et de « Pourrais-tu me passer le beurre de cacahuète » polis. Sentant qu'il se passait là quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, Charles fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard interrogateur à Erik qui le lui rendit en haussant les épaules. Raven essaya bien de lancer la conversation, mais elle finit par renoncer face aux bredouillements inaudibles de Hank et de Sean, et à l'air goguenard d'Alex qui allait finir, elle le sentait, par dire une bêtise.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait à peine touché à son assiette, Hank se leva en entraînant un Sean reconnaissant, prétextant avoir quelques réglages à faire sur la combinaison de vol de celui-ci. Ils sortirent rapidement sous le regard meurtrier de Raven qui le porta ensuite sur Alex lorsqu'il sortit à son tour en direction de la salle de gym. Laissée seule avec Erik et Charles qui profitaient du silence ambiant pour se jeter des oeillades à la limite de la décence et pour se faire discrètement, ou pas, du pied, elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce sans faire de bruit quand Erik se leva soudainement en déclarant qu'il avait besoin de prendre une douche. Ce départ précipité parut suspect aux yeux de Raven, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas en savoir plus et elle se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de toucher deux mots à son frère au sujet de son..._problème_.

« Charles, commença-t-elle en aidant l'homme à ranger les tasses et les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, tu sais, à propos de tout à l'heure, ce que je voulais te dire... C'est assez délicat en fait... »

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, et le télépathe laissa passer quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

« Si c'est aussi difficile que ça à dire, tu veux que je... ? dit-il en faisant un vague geste de la main vers sa tempe.

- NON ! cria-t-elle aussitôt, le faisant sursauter. Je veux dire, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, c'est tout bête en fait, c'est juste que quand tu perds le contrôle, c'est très rare hein, ne t'en fais pas, bafouilla-t-elle, et bien en fait tu envoies comme une sorte de son très aigu et pour tout avouer, c'est un peu désagréable.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça, dit Charles en riant un peu, en voyant vos têtes je croyais que c'était au moins une raison de vie ou de mort. Ça m'arrivait parfois quand j'étais l'université et que j'étais sous pression, les gens qui étaient autour de moi avaient subitement mal à la tête et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Je vais essayer de faire attention, merci de me l'avoir signalé, je pensais m'être débarrassé de ce problème là, sourit-il avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur le front et de sortir de la pièce. Et merci pour la table, ajouta-t-il en passant la tête par la porte. »

Se retrouvant seule dans la pièce, Raven jura rageusement. Elle avait pourtant eu une occasion en or, trouver Charles sans Erik s'avérant de plus en plus difficile ces derniers temps, et elle l'avait gâchée comme une idiote ! Mais comment aurait-elle pu annoncer ça à son frère ? Pour une fois qu'il semblait vraiment aimer quelqu'un et qu'il était heureux, elle ne voulait pas s'interposer.

Oh, et puis à qui essayait-elle de mentir, c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de sexe avec Charles qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Même s'il faudrait bien un jour que quelqu'un le fasse. Et de préférence vite.

o0o

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas pu », dit la mutante bleue d'une voix légèrement piteuse.

Après son échec dans la cuisine, elle était venue retrouver Hank dans son labo. Assise sur une des tables, elle observait le génie ajuster la combinaison de Sean qui était supposé faire des essais de vol avec Erik et Charles dans l'après-midi. Elle agitait ses jambes d'avant en arrière, et s'amusait à se changer en toutes les personnes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, ce qui faisait sursauter de temps à autre ses camarades qui s'étaient trouvés brusquement à côté de Moira MacTaggert, de Marilyn Monroe et du président des États-Unis.

« T'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement, dit Sean en secouant légèrement la tête. Si j'avais dû annoncer ce genre de truc à quelqu'un de ma famille, je pense que je n'aurais rien pu dire non plus.

- Il faut pourtant bien qu'on trouve une solution, s'exclama Raven en levant les bras au ciel. Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde, ça ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça.

- Je suis d'avis qu'on y aille tous ensemble et qu'on parle d'une traite sans s'arrêter, déclara Hank en se reculant pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la tenue du Hurleur.

- Je suis assez d'accord pour dire que c'est la meilleure option qu'on ait, approuva Sean.

- Sans doute, soupira Raven, mais en tout cas il faut à tout prix que Charles soit seul, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Parce qu'avec Erik, de deux choses l'une, soit il va nous jeter des regards meurtriers parce qu'on a assisté à _ça_ et qu'il voudrait garder Charles pour lui tout seul, soit il va se délecter de notre gêne en en rajoutant une couche.

- Ça me semble évident, renchérit Hank, de toute façon on n'osera pas ouvrir la bouche s'il est là.

- Franchement, tonna Alex qui fit bondir tout le monde en entrant sans prévenir dans la pièce, je ne vois pas de quoi vous aviez si peur. Je viens juste du bureau du Professeur, je lui ai parlé de notre petit problème, et il m'a dit qu'il savait, et qu'il allait tout faire pour arranger ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous en avez fait tout un plat, conclut-il en s'appuyant contre un mur et en croquant dans une pomme qu'il avait à la main.

- Tu as vraiment été lui parler de ça comme ça ? demanda Raven d'un air sceptique.

- Je ne suis pas entré dans les détails, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste dit qu'on avait un petit problème et il a tout de suite compris de quoi je voulais parler. Il n'est pas idiot non plus...

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? insista la mutante.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était au courant que ça nous gênait, mais qu'il allait faire plus attention quand on était dans les parages, c'est tout, éluda Alex en continuant à dévorer sa pomme.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana Raven, il parlait juste du mensonge que j'ai élaboré vite fait tout à l'heure dans la cuisine quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui. Comme quoi parfois il nous envoie des ondes désagréables quand il ne se contrôle pas bien, il ne sait toujours pas pour les véritables projections.

- Ah ouais je me disais aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'air très gêné pour un gars qui rougit à chaque fois qu'Erik lui sourit, souffla l'adolescent. En même temps quand on voit ce qu'il fait quand il est entre adultes, c'est peut-être pas si étonnant, ricana-t-il.

- Alex, grogna Hank, il me semblait qu'on avait déjà parlé des allusions déplacées tout à l'heure à table.

- Roh si on peu plus rigoler...

- Non, effectivement, sur ce sujet, on peut pas, confirma la mutante. Du coup, reprit-elle en s'adressant à tous, on dit qu'on va voir Charles dans son bureau cet après-midi, quand Sean aura finit sa séance de vol ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent rapidement, et se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Avant que les deux adultes ne viennent les tirer au travail par la peau des fesses.

o0o

« Tiens Raven, tu tombes bien, s'exclama Charles en voyant sa sœur sur le seuil de son bureau. Je voulais te demander, tu ne saurais pas où est passée mon ancienne tête de lit par hasard ? Tu sais, celle qui était en fer forgé ? »

La-dite Raven, qui avait une idée assez précise de la raison pour laquelle son frère voulait retrouver cette tête de lit, se retint de faire une grimace en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle entra dans la pièce, et s'écarta pour laisser passer ses trois amis qui se placèrent côte à côte en face de la table de Charles. Celui-ci, qui s'était replongé dans sa tentative de mettre de l'ordre dans la multitude de papiers qui jonchaient l'endroit, ne releva pas tout de suite la tête.

« Elle doit sans doute être au grenier, reprit-il comme pour lui-même. J'irai y faire un tour avec Erik et je finirai bien par la retrouver. Oh, ajouta-t-il après que Raven se fut raclé la gorge pour attirer son attention, vous voulez me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit la mutante, mais d'abord on voudrait savoir, est-ce que Erik est dans les parages ?

- Il est sorti faire une course en ville, il ne reviendra que ce soir. Pourquoi, demanda le télépathe en fronçant les sourcils, ça le concerne aussi ?

- Oui, enfin indirectement, bafouilla-t-elle. Mais ce sera plus simple s'il n'est pas là.

- En fait, dit Hank en venant au secours de son amie, ce n'est que partiellement de sa faute. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute puisque dans le fond ce n'est de la faute de personne vu que ce n'est pas si grave que ça, mais quelque part un peu quand même.

- Houla, rit légèrement Charles, plus vous parlez et moins c'est clair. Vous voulez bien reprendre depuis le début ?

- Eh bien, en réalité, commença Raven en se tortillant les mains, disons que parfois, quand tu es avec Erik et que vous faites des choses ensemble un peu...

- Des choses contre lesquelles nous n'avons par ailleurs rien du tout, s'empressa de l'interrompre Hank alors que Sean approuvait vivement de la tête. Vous faites vraiment ce que vous voulez, on ne juge pas...

- Bref, lorsque vous faites des choses qui normalement devraient rester privées, continua la jeune femme en tâchant de rester la plus imperturbable possible, il arrive que tu ne te contrôles plus vraiment et que, par accident bien sûr, tu nous fasses profiter de certaines...sensations. Ou de pensées que tu as à ce moment là... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ce qu'elle essaye de dire en prenant des pincettes, dit Alex sous le regard paniqué des trois autres adolescents, c'est que vous nous faites assister, en étant aux premières loges, à vos torrides ébats sexuels avec Magneto.

- Je crois qu'il avait compris Alex, siffla Raven entre ses dents, c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

Charles s'était arrêté dans son rangement, et fixait désormais un coin de la pièce sans réellement le voir. Complètement immobile, ses joues étaient devenues de plus en plus rouges jusqu'à prendre une jolie teinte écarlate.

« Euh, Charles ? dit Raven en agitant une main devant ses yeux. La Terre appelle la Lune, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, je...hésita le Professeur. Je...enfin vous...ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

- Ça fait bien une semaine quand même, commença Sean, mais au début on n'était pas sûr que ce soit vrai et du coup on n'en avait pas tellement parlé...acheva-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Mais c'est pas grave hein, déclara la mutante devant l'air mortifié de son frère. C'est juste qu'on préférerait que ça reste entre vous deux tu vois...

- Après si vous n'arrivez pas à vous contrôlez c'est pas grave non plus, dit Havoc en souriant, on fera avec.

- Alex...gronda Hank, menaçant.

- Mais quand vous dites que vous percevez des choses, hésita Charles, toujours aussi gêné mais un peu moins rouge, vous percevez vraiment...

- Tout, le coupa Raven. Sensations, gestes, pensées, on perçoit tout depuis ton point de vue.

- Oh mon Dieu. Je suis vraiment désolé, bégaya-t-il, je n'avais pas conscience du fait que je projetais comme ça, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant

- C'est plutôt positif, ça veut dire que pour la première fois vous prenez vraiment votre pied.

- Alex tu sors, dit rageusement Raven en poussant violemment son camarade vers la sortie.

- Magneto est si bon au lit que ça ? eut le temps de demander le blond avant que la porte du bureau ne se referme violemment sur lui.

- Vous pensez pouvoir faire quelque chose ? s'enquit Hank en essayant de recentrer le débat sur le problème initial.

- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, soupira Charles, dont les joues avaient repris une teinte normale, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais s'il faut que j'arrive à contrôler ma mutation pendant ces moments là, ça va peut-être nécessiter un peu d'entraînement, grimaça-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu vas t'entraîner, le coupa Raven, mais tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que nous n'ayons plus à assister à ça, c'est tout.

- Après tout, dit timidement Sean, si nous on arrive à se contrôler alors qu'on ne le pouvait pas il y a quelques semaines, il n'y a pas de raison que vous ne le puissiez pas...

- Il a raison, confirma Hank, maintenant que vous connaissez l'origine du problème, vous l'avez presque résolu.

- C'est gentil, sourit Charles, mais je pense que ça va être un petit peu plus complexe que ça. En tout cas, souffla-t-il, il va falloir que j'ai une petite discussion avec Erik, et que nous nous organisions avant de songer à tenter de nouveau de genre d'activités. »

Les trois adolescents blanchirent et s'entre-regardèrent, avec en tête la même pensée. Quand les deux adultes auraient cette petite « discussion », ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas être dans les parages. Parce que si la situation avait de grandes chances de faire rire Erik au début, quand il apprendrait que Charles avait l'intention de faire ceinture pour « s'entraîner », ça risquait de nettement moins bien passer.

o0o

Contrairement au petit-déjeuner, le dîner fut relativement animé. Comme libérés d'un poids, les plus jeunes parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout des performance de Sean, qui avait littéralement appris à voler dans l'après-midi, et d'Alex, qui n'avait mis le feu qu'à la moitié du bunker au cours de son heure d'entraînement.

Mais Charles, que l'on avait d'habitude bien du mal à faire taire, était lui étrangement silencieux. Erik lui jeta des regards d'abord perplexes, puis légèrement inquiets à mesure que l'autre refusait de répondre aux questions muettes qu'il lui adressait télépathiquement. À la fin du repas, le Professeur se leva brusquement alors qu'il n'avait même pas pris de dessert. En s'excusant brièvement, il tira impérieusement Erik par le bras pour l'enjoindre à venir avec lui tandis que les quatre autres se jetaient des regards fatalistes.

Une fois dans la chambre de Charles, qui avait grandement été investie par son amant au cours de la semaine passée, ce dernier s'exclama :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? D'abord tu ne dis pas un mot au dîner et maintenant ça ? Tu m'en veux à ce point de t'avoir taillé une pipe en haut de la parabole tout à l'heure ?

- Erik, les enfants nous ont vus, le coupa Charles.

- Cet après-midi ? demanda le manipulateur de métal en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

- Mais non, répondit le télépathe en agitant sa main comme pour écarter une idée idiote, ils nous ont vus de manière générale.

- Ce que tu dis n'a strictement aucun sens, dit l'autre en croisant les bras. Ils nous ont vus faire quoi et quand ?

- Depuis une semaine, explicita Charles en soupirant, à chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble, il semblerait que je projette ce que je ressens dans tout le manoir. Et donc directement dans leur esprit.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne m'envoyais pas volontairement ces images ? s'étonna Erik.

- Que je t'envoyais quoi ? répéta l'autre l'air surpris.

- Eh bien, des images, des sensations... Je croyais que tu le faisais exprès, pour que ce soit plus...agréable.

- Tu sais bien que je t'ai promis de ne plus jamais entrer dans ta tête sans ton consentement, dit le télépathe en secouant la tête, si ç'avait été intentionnel, je te l'aurais dit. Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? reprit-il après un moment de silence.

- Donc tu projettes parce que tu ne te contrôles pas dans ces moments là ?

- Il me semble que c'est ce que je viens de dire effectivement, répondit Charles en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et...ça t'arrive souvent de ne pas te contrôler quand tu couches avec quelqu'un ? continua l'autre, goguenard.

- Pas vraiment non, mais je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça a un rapport avec... Erik ! s'exclama Charles, comprenant soudainement où l'autre voulait en venir. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Excuse-moi d'être fier d'avoir brisé le contrôle légendaire du célèbre Charles Xavier, ricana-t-il. Il te faut combien de temps pour perdre les pédales, que je sache quelle est ma marge de progression ?

- Tu es impossible, siffla le télépathe entre ses dents. Je te signale que contrairement à toi, j'apprécie moyennement que tout le monde soit au courant de ma vie sexuelle ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de mettre un terme à ce problème, même si pour ça je dois m'abstenir de ce genre d'activités pour une durée indéterminée.

- Attends deux minutes, l'arrêta Erik, toute envie de rire disparue. Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?

- Très, confirma Charles, il faut que je m'assure qu'aucun débordement de ce genre n'arrivera à l'avenir. Je te signale que ma _sœur_ est présente dans ce manoir, sans compter que si j'arrive à en faire une véritable école, nous aurons bientôt autre chose que des adolescents hormonaux en guise de public. Je ne veux pas infliger ça à des enfants.

- Mais comment tu sauras si tu arrives à te contrôler si tu n'essayes même pas ? tenta l'autre mutant en s'approchant du télépathe.

- Oh non n'y pense pas Erik, dit Charles en reculant d'un pas, ce soir je ne prends aucun risque. J'ai dit non ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se sentait tiré dans la direction opposée par sa montre.

- Quand j'ai poussé Sean tout à l'heure, il a volé, murmura le manipulateur de métal en approchant son visage de celui de son amant. Quand tu t'es mis en face d'Alex, il a visé juste. Je suis d'avis de te confronter directement à la cause de ton problème. »

Avant que le télépathe n'ait le temps d'objecter que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir puisqu'il n'était pas ici véritablement question de danger, Erik pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa profondément. Il le renversa rapidement sous lui sur le lit, mais Charles ne se laissa pas faire et le repoussa assez longtemps pour s'exclamer :

« Tu ne peux pas te retenir ne serait-ce qu'une soirée ? Tu faisais comment avant qu'on se mette ensemble au juste ?

- Comme toi, répondit l'autre calmement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ma vie était constamment sous contrôle. »

Charles s'immobilisa et fixa le regard gris de son amant sans trouver rien à dire. Il passa lentement sa main sur la joue l'homme et celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser sa paume. Le télépathe se releva alors sur un coude pour l'embrasser à son tour.

« Je crois que tu as raison, souffla-t-il en souriant. Rien de mieux qu'une confrontation directe au problème en guise d'entraînement. »

Erik laissa échapper un petit rire et entreprit de débarrasser l'homme de son chandail et de sa chemise et de laisser des marques de plus en plus visibles dans son cou et sur son torse. Charles gémit en plaçant ses mains dans les cheveux courts de l'autre mutant. Il attrapa sa tête pour faire se rencontrer de nouveaux leurs lèvres avant de le relâcher pour reculer vers la tête de lit. Il balança ses chaussures de l'autre côté de la pièce tandis qu'Erik retirait son col roulé d'un geste rapide. Charles observa ce qu'il voyait en se léchant les lèvres de manière appréciatrice, action qui eut pour conséquence immédiate de faire revenir sur lui l'autre mutant dont le regard s'était fait comme affamé. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de celui qui le surplombait et ondula son bassin, ce qui arracha un grognement à l'autre qui l'étouffa en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Les choses dégénérèrent ensuite rapidement, et leurs pantalons ainsi que leurs sous-vêtements furent envoyés au diable vauvert en un temps record. Erik en était à préparer Charles avec trois doigts lorsqu'il se sentit obligé d'avertir son amant :

« Je suis absolument ravi de voir que ma langue te fait tant d'effet Liebling, murmura-t-il à son oreille, mais je m'en rends bien compte sans que tu aies besoin de me le crier dans la tête...

- Quoi déjà ? pantela le télépathe. Attends, arrête que je... Ah...gémit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Que j'arrête ? Je ne voudrais pas te rendre les choses trop faciles, sourit l'autre de toutes ses dents, où serait l'intérêt de l'entraînement sinon ? »

Charles ferma les yeux en expirant profondément et sonda rapidement les esprits des adolescents qui s'étaient réunis dans le petit salon pour jouer aux cartes. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore projeté jusqu'à eux. Il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par Erik qui avait entrepris de mordre son téton droit, comme pour le punir d'avoir pensé à autre chose.

« Concentre-toi sur moi, grogna celui-ci en remontant à son oreille. Entre dans ma tête si tu veux mais ne t'avise pas d'aller voir dans celle des autres. Ne regarde que moi, n'écoute que moi, ne pense qu'à moi et au plaisir que je te donne. »

Le télépathe arqua le dos en resserrant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'autre, tandis qu'Erik appuyait de manière irrégulière sur sa prostate. Charles agrippa plus fermement les épaules de son amant en y plantant ses ongles, et il rouvrit les yeux pour accrocher son regard gris. Les deux hommes recommencèrent à s'embrasser et Erik retira ses doigts pour placer une des jambes de l'autre sur son épaule. Ils bougèrent leurs bassins en symbiose pendant un instant avant que ce dernier ne se recule pour se positionner correctement.

Charles fut traversé par un long tremblement et il souffla longuement en sentant l'autre le pénétrer complètement. Tâchant de ne pas se laisser aller à cette sensation de plénitude qu'il appréciait tant, il veilla à se focaliser sur l'homme qui le surplombait, sur la chaleur qui l'entourait de toutes part, et sur les émotions indéfinissables mais plus que positives qui émanaient de lui. À son tour, il projeta tout ce qu'il pouvait vers lui seul, tentant de canaliser les ondes télépathiques qui auparavant se dispersaient aux quatre vents. Un peu perdu au milieu de toutes les sensations qu'il recevait, Erik resta un moment immobile avant de commencer à bouger.

Charles le serra contre lui, leurs bouches ne se séparant que rarement pour laisser échapper halètements et gémissements, seuls bruits audibles dans la pièce. Ils se serraient le plus possible, comme pour ne rien laisser échapper, comme pour devenir indissociables, et ne faire finalement plus qu'un. Le rythme se fit plus rapide, mais les bras refusèrent de lâcher prise, comme pour tâcher d'ancrer dans la réalité leur possesseur, qui se sentait partir de plus en plus loin. Lorsqu'il se libéra quelques minutes plus tard, il laissa échapper un cri et dans un dernier effort, envoya tout ce qu'il pouvait vers Erik, se perdant dans son esprit pour ne pas projeter ailleurs. Noyé dans un sentiment de chaleur, d'affection, de plaisir, d'amour, de désir, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer ce qui lui appartenait et ce qui appartenait à l'Autre.

Sous la vague qui venait littéralement de le percuter, ce dernier se libéra à son tour et s'écroula sur le télépathe, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Euphoriques et comme ivres, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire sans savoir pourquoi et ils passèrent un bon moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, toujours étroitement imbriqués, à échanger des baisers qui tombaient souvent à côté à cause de leur hilarité et des mots d'affection qui à l'origine n'avaient strictement rien à voir.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient un peu plus calme et qu'ils s'étaient calés sous les couvertures, l'épaule d'Erik servant d'oreiller à Charles, ce dernier vérifia discrètement que leurs débordements n'avaient atteint personne d'autre. La main de son amant jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux, il fut assez heureux de constater que sa technique du « bombardement d'une seule personne choisie » semblait avoir réussi. Il ferma les yeux en souriant et se laissa bercer par le bourdonnement des pensées d'Erik, qui était de loin une des plus belles choses qu'il ait jamais entendue.

o0o

Le lendemain, aux aurores, Alex fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui tambourinait violemment à sa porte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émerger avant que Magneto ne s'invite d'office dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'il l'attendait cinq minutes plus tard en bas pour un footing matinal. Encore à moitié endormi, il ne s'était pas couché très tôt la veille, le blond eut quand même la présence d'esprit de demander la raison de cette véritable punition.

Apparemment, et il ne savait pas comment, Erik avait fini par apprendre qu'il avait grandement profité des projections du Professeur, ce qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement. En baillant, Alex enfila mécaniquement sa tenue de sport et descendit en marchant au radar. Dans la cuisine, il eut la surprise de voir Raven déjà attablée devant son petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire qu'elle cacha rapidement dans sa tasse. Ah, il avait trouvé l'indic d'Erik. Traîtresse. Il se promit de se venger si jamais il survivait aux prochaines heures, Erik était un véritable psychopathe, et il sentait que ce footing n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir.

Raven regarda partir son ami, qui l'avait copieusement fusillée du regard, en buvant tranquillement son thé, ravie du calme qui régnait dans la pièce, et de sa nuit qui n'avait été peuplée que de rêves psychédéliques et pas d'images extrêmement gênantes.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à toucher un mot à Charles à propos du volume sonore et tout serait parfait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Ceci est l'image que je me fais de la relation entre Charles et Erik, et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu... Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, même très court, pour me le faire savoir. ^^ Je vous dis à très bientôt, mais sans doute sur ma fic MusiQ, qu'il va bien falloir que je reprenne et finisse un jour aussi ! XD<p>

Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et une excellente Nouvelle Année ! ^^


End file.
